


all we see is sky

by TeagueBlack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Song: For Forever (Dear Evan Hansen), Tree Climbing, dont worry this is not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeagueBlack/pseuds/TeagueBlack
Summary: If there's one good thing that ever came out of Miklan, it's that he taught Sylvain to climb trees.





	all we see is sky

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell that I had a certain song stuck in my brain when I wrote this. Don't worry, this isn't a songfic. It's more of something I decided to write about, because I did headcanon Sylvain as being able to climb trees because of Miklan.

If there’s one good thing that ever came out of Miklan, it’s that he taught Sylvain to climb trees. Sure, he might have only done that because Sylvain bugged him for ages, and then he might have threatened to tell on him for throwing his ball up into a tree (this was before Sylvain decided he’d stop telling on Miklan, anyway), but it doesn’t matter, because at least he did something that a brother would do.

For once. 

One foot after the other. Clinging on to the branches so tight as they climb higher, higher than Sylvain’s ever been before.

He reaches for the ball and then lets out a cry of dismay as Miklan snatches it first. 

“There. I got your stupid ball.” 

“Give it back!” Sylvain swipes at him, nearly losing his grip on the branch, on the tree trunk. He doesn’t try again, pouting at him. 

“I only said I’d get your ball if you climbed this damn tree. Never said I’d give it back.”

“Mik-!”

“Hey.” Miklan’s voice is different, and now he’s pointing at the sky. “Look.”

Sylvain looks up and sees the most vivid shade of gold. It’s evening, the sun’s setting, and the clouds are stretching across the canvas of the sky, like the wisps of smoke from their father’s pipe. For a brief moment, he forgets to breathe.

All they see is sky for forever. 

And then he feels the branch give way under his feet. Seems like he’s picked a weak one to brace himself on .

“MIK-!”

He plummets, screaming too loud, and there’s a sickening  _ crunch _ and his arm is numb, and — 

“Syl!” 

He hears the violent rustle of leaves, barely catches the frenzied movements as Miklan scrambles down the tree and rushes over.

Miklan’s come to get him. He’s come to get him, and he’s not sure if he’s more relieved or surprised. 

“I’m here. Big brother’s got you.” Arms around him, cradling his small body.   
“Miklan,” he hiccups, and  _ it hurts it hurts it hurts _ — 

“I got you.”

And everything’s okay. 

* * *

Except that it’s not. Because none of that is real.

None of it is real. Miklan never taught him to climb that tree, he threw the ball into the tree and left him there, alone.

Sylvain taught himself to climb, Sylvain stared up at the sky alone, and all he saw was sky for forever.

When the branch gave way, when he fell, no one heard. No one saw. 

Just him, and him alone, lying there, staring up at the sky. 

No one came to get him. 

If there’s one good thing that ever came out of Miklan, it’s that he taught Sylvain how to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I just wanted to write Miklan being a good brother, but then my brain was like, "What if you made it sad at the end?"
> 
> So blame my traitorous brain. I'm this way.


End file.
